


Voice

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [55]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he saw that magazine, he could hear her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

"That bastard gave it to me."

"The colonel gave this to you?" Al asked, mystified.

"No, not that bastard." He looked away in frustration. "Hohenheim."

His brother looked down at the dirty magazine he held in his frail hands. "No way! Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ed replied, trying to act nonchalant. "When I returned from Xerxes and found him here, in Resembool, he gave it to me as an apology. What an idiot."

Al took in his words as he inspected the cover—Ed knew his little brother wasn't innocent enough to  _not_ notice the extremely seductive woman posing there—and then slid a finger under the bold letters that made up the title of the magazine before looking up with curious eyes. "Have you looked through it, Brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you actually  _looked_  through it?" He raised his golden brows. "I don't remember you ever having something like this during our travels."

The comment took him by surprise—who knew his brother had been so perceptive during their journey? "Well…" he tried to hide his slight embarassment, "not through all of it," he confessed.

"Why not?" his little brother asked, giving into his curiosity and flipping to the first page.

"Because…" Ed felt uneasy explaining this to his brother. Sure, he knew he could trust Alphonse with anything and everything, but he also knew that Alphonse was preparing his arsenal—collecting bits of information right and left, doing his best to make Edward's and Winry's life just a little more difficult in order to amuse himself. "Nevermind."

"Oh, c'mon, Ed. Tell me!" his brother begged.

He crossed his arms with a pout. "No! You're gonna laugh at me."  _And then you'll tell_ her! _Hell no._

"I promise I won't," Al pleaded. "Brother!"

It only took one long glance at the pair of honey eyes before Ed gave in with a sigh. "Fine." After receiving a smile from Al, along with his complete attention, Ed forced himself to continue. "When I began to look through the magazine…" he looked down at his fingers, now interlaced with one another, "I heard a little voice in my head—see you're giggling!  _Al!_ "

"Am not!" he rebutted with a forced frown. "Just keep going!"

With a light blush of embarassment, he did so. "The voice was…it was Winry's," he gulped, "she kept yelling 'you perverted dumbass' every time I flipped a stupid page." He placed his fists on his thighs, curling and uncurling them, trying to feel relaxed and comfortable about the situation. "I couldn't even get past page three."

He could see the hint of a smile lingering on Al's lips as he spoke, "Well that's rather odd, isn't it?"

He ignored the implications of the comment and continued. "When we came back a few months later, I found it again, right where I had left it. Hidden, of course."

"And then what?" Al asked, his eyes full of expectation.

He scratched the back of his neck in exasperation. "That time I only looked at the cover," he grimaced at the memory, "but I heard her again. She yelled, 'you perverted dumbass, I'mma hit you with a wrench' so I just put it back." Ed looked back at the magazine in Al's hands. "I'd forgotten about it until now."

He noticed his little brother's laughing eyes. "What did she say this time, Brother? You didn't even touch it."

Ed's eyes went wide. "She, uh…she yelled 'I'mma hit you with a wrench, moron!' really loudly…and in her angry voice too," he stuttered out. "Yeah, that was it," he muttered to himself.

Al glanced back at him suspiciously. "Wow, you're whipped already…" he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Alphonse smiled innocently as he stood up with the help of his crutch, waiving away Ed's offered help. "Thanks, but I got it."

"You sure?" He didn't miss the magazine clutched under Al's arm as he began to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Al took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh apple pie in the air. "Plus, I wanna get the first slice of pie.  _After_  I hide this of course," he nodded at the magazine.

Edward forced out a chuckle. "Yeah…"

Al disappeared down the hall, and Ed couldn't have been more relieved. He felt as if his brother could easily see right through his façade.

He probably could.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to keep the flush that threatened to cover his face to a minimum as his mind repeated what her sweet, flirtatious voice had  _really_  said earlier:

_Why look through that magazine when you've got me?_

Hell, what he _wouldn't_ do to have her…


End file.
